bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joel Goldsmith
"The dark inside the light."-Jak Joel Goldsmith is a wizard of considerable power hailing from the Goldsmith Clan, once one of the greatest Noble Clans in Soul Society, now one of the five clans that makes up the Royal Family, with him at its helm. In his younger years he was a five star general in the Shinigami Order, before going on to be the founding Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. During his life he has had many children which he married off to other notable clans, such as Kuchiki, Yoruichi, and Yamamoto, with the intention of creating blood connections with them and the Goldsmith Clan. After leaving the Gotei 13, he went on to create the Kido Corps, serving as its first Commander-in-Chief, Ichibei Hyosube being his Lieutenant. After an undetermined amount of time in the Kido Corps, where he spent most of his time studying and creating Kido spells in secret, as well as training the next generation of Magi in Soul Society, he left that to pursue another goal; concieving the Royal Guard, along with Nemaiya Oetsu, Tenjiro Kirinji, Ichibei Hyosube, and an unnamed female Shinigami. Eventually the Goldsmith Clan became part of the Royalty of Soul Society, after which he moved into the Royal Palace. Sometime after the conclusion of the Thousand Year Blood War, he was selected as the new Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 so that Shunsui Kyoraku could return to the 8th Divison, his Lieutenant being his son, Haku Goldsmith, and his 3rd Seat being his other son, Yuki Goldsmith. Joel isn't a Shinigami, but is instead a Kami, and is a direct descendant of the Founding Kami themselves. His father was Higashisanjou Goldsmith and his grandfather, as well as his mentor and father-figure, was Fusasada Goldsmith. He was trained in the art of Kido from a very young age, and over time became known as many names, the most notable of which being the Legendary Kido Grandmaster; others included the Great Wizard, Sorcerer Supreme, and even Merlin the Magician during his time in Great Britian. He was responsible for shaping what Kido is today and turning it into an art form, and even creating Alchemy and Magecraft, which are deluted forms of Kido that humans can learn. Appearance Joel Goldsmith is a tall man with a lean, even frail build, with pale skin, and silver, shinny, silky smooth, long, unkempt hair that stretches down to his middle back, with strands dangling between his eyes, just above his eyes, and around both of his ears; the hair hanging behind him is tied in a gigantic ponytail. He has purple eyes which turn fire red when he's engaged in a heated Kido battle, and usually has a stern expression on his face when on a mission, in battle, or giving orders, but does crack a smile when taking a break, (especially when getting drunk with Shunsui), or when truly enjoying a fight. He's usually seen adorned in the standard attire of the Goldsmith Clan, a thick, white cloak that covers all of his top section except for his hands, with a hood that he typically drapes over his head. This is accompanied by a black Hakama that falls just below his ankles, barely keeping his feet visible, which are always barefoot. Each leg of the Hakama has a stylish golden X imprinted on it, while the chest part of the cloak has a bunch of odd, colorful ribbons, sporting colors such as blue, pink, and purple. Joel appears very young for how old he really is, looking as if he's in his twenties or thirties, (300 to 500 in Shinigami years), in spite of being of an age comparable with Yamamoto. Personality History Early Years/Childhood/Third Shinigami-Hollow War Shinigami Order/Fourth Shinigami Hollow War Great Britian/Fifth Shinigami-Hollow War Gotei 13/Quincy Blood War Kido Corps/Sixth Shinigami-Hollow War Royal Guard/Royal Family Present Day Plot Powers and Abilities Current Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Zankenoski Legendary Kido Grandmaster Hoho Master Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Former Powers and Abilities Obselete Kido Arts Alchemy Magecraft Zankenoski Zanjutsu Master Weaknesses Relationships Family Comrades Lovers Teachers Students Enemies Other Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Division Members Category:Former Sixth Division Members Category:Former Kido Corps Members Category:Former Shinigami Order Members